Their Next Generation
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: James Potter always had a Dramatic Flair, rivaled only by his best friend, Sirius Black. What happened during the day their son born? Well... lots of antics, laugh, yelling (from Lily, mostly), and promises. Written for the last round of The House Competition Year 5. Beta by our fearless leader, Mama Bean.


House/Team: Snakes

Class Subject: Transfiguration

Story Category: Standard

Prompt: [Romantic Pairing] Lily Potter x James Potter

Word Count: 1389

Beta: Mama Bean

A/N:

Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. [1] is taken from one of "Friends" scenes.

* * *

"James!"

As soon as he heard that blood-curdling scream, he bolted right up to their master bedroom, wand drawn. He saw Lily standing on the threshold of their bathroom door, her face was flushed and her breathing was short. She seemed to be in pain, but he didn't see anyone else in their room.

He walked closer to her warily, "Lily, what's wrong?"

"My water broke," she said.

"Your what broke?" he was alarmed, the third term of her pregnancy made her mood swings worsen. "I'm sure a quick Reparo will fix it," he continued in what he hoped could defuse the problem.

"You. Idiot![1]" Lily roared.

"I'm sure you're right, but why?[1]" James cringed.

"Get the go-bag and send Prongs to St. Mungo's. The baby's coming," she hollered.

James stood still as if someone hit him with a Petrificus Totalus.

"JAMES!" Lily shouted impatiently.

"Yes! Go-bag, St. Mungo's," he repeated, and then he beamed happily.

He pulled Lily into a hug and kissed her, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

His Patronus that day was the strongest one he'd ever cast.

xxXxx

The remaining Marauders ran along the corridor at St. Mungo's.

"James Potter," Sirius barked toward a witch behind the reception counter.

She looked at him in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"He meant, which room is James Potter's?" Peter tried to help out.

She looked on the registry, "Currently, we don't have a James Potter admitted here."

"Let me take a look at that," Sirius nearly jumped over the long table before Remus pulled him back.

"I'm sorry," he told the witch, who was ready to call out for security.

"James said the baby's coming, he's here. I know he's here. JAMES!" Sirius yelled.

A single jet of red light from Remus' wand and Sirius collapsed onto Peter who yelped in surprise.

"Now that the rabid dog is under control, could you inform us which room is Lily Potter's?" Remus smiled at the stunned witch.

xxXxx

When they reached the waiting room, Sirius saw James and Frank in the corner chairs.

"Congrats, James!" he shouted, hugging his best friend.

"Not yet, Sirius," James replied, holding his best friend at arms-length.

"But… you said Lily's in labor."

"Exactly, she's still in labor."

"It's been two hours since you called, how difficult it is?"

Remus smacked Sirius' head, "Don't let Lily hear you say that."

"Hi Frank," Peter greeted.

Frank Longbottom gave a wry smile.

"Alice is here too?" Remus took a seat in front of him.

Frank nodded, "She's in labor too."

"Then why are you two here?"

"Lily kicked me out. She said I'm being obnoxious," James said.

"Alice kicked you out too?" Peter asked Frank.

He shook his head, "Lily kicked me out too. She said that I was distracting Alice."

The three Marauders just laughed.

xxXxx

"He's beautiful, Lily," James cooed at the baby.

Lily smiled looking at James holding their baby. Her tears silently tracked down her cheeks. It was not an easy call, deciding to get married after they graduated from Hogwarts, then having a baby right away. They were aware of the war, they were a part of the Order.

She knew life won't be easy for them, but now they had another reason to win this war. They would win this war so that their son could be safe so that Harry wouldn't need to fight off Voldemort or Death Eaters. She would do anything in her power to give Harry a peaceful world to grow up in.

She saw the other Marauders coming in, Sirius winked at her while Remus gave her a reassuring smile. Peter just smiled shyly at her.

There was something about Peter that worried her, she used to think it was the pregnancy hormones, but now she was sure it was more than that. She would have to talk to James about Peter.

"Let me take a look at my Godson, James," said Sirius.

"Careful there, Black. He's a baby, not a Quaffle," Lily reprimanded him.

"I know, Lils. I won't drop him like I won't drop a Quaffle," he replied cheekily.

Lily just huffed, she's used to Sirius' antics.

"How do you feel, Lily?" Remus asked him.

"Happy," she answered as James took her hand and kissed it.

She knew she meant it, as she saw the Marauders were gathering around their new cub. She was sure that they would spoil him rotten, and she would be the one tasked to straighten him out.

"Tell us his name, James," Remus said.

James, now holding the baby again, looked at Lily. She nodded, giving her approval on the final name they've agreed on.

"Everyone, meet Harry James Potter," he raised his son.

While everyone was laughing and clapping, Lily looked panicked. "James!" she called out her husband.

At once all the laughter stopped. Remus and Sirius took a stand toward the door. Peter moved toward the window. James took Harry to Lily's side.

"What is it, Lily?" his voice was laced with worry.

Lily took the baby from him, she looked at Harry and then James.

"Who gave you the baby?" she asked.

"The Mediwitch in the baby room, she saw me and gave me Harry in his baby cart. Why? Is something wrong with him?" James looked pale, and the other Marauders now looked at them with concern.

"After you got the baby, what did you do?" Lily asked him.

Sirius, who had been at the end of her interrogation tone way too many times, noticed that James was in trouble. He took a step back cautiously, earning him a questioning glare from Remus. Peter squeaked to another corner.

James looked deep in thought, wondering what went wrong and why Lily looked so crossed. "I talked with Frank, we both were leaving the baby room."

"You. Idiot!" a voice boomed, surprisingly it wasn't Lily's.

The other voice, followed by a crying baby, were heard from the room opposite them. The door burst open and a panic Frank Longbottom, cradling a crying baby dashed out and entered their room.

"Hey, Lily!" he grimaced.

"These idiots couldn't even differentiate their own sons!" one seething Alice Longbottom stood behind her husband.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I blamed Quidditch. One can only have so many Bludgers to their head."

All the males were shouting "Hey" just to be shut down by the glare of the two new mothers.

Alice walked toward Lily's bed, gesturing to the baby. The red-haired witch transferred the baby carefully, and then she glared at Frank.

Never having been at the end of the famous Lily Evans' glare before, Frank gulped. He walked slowly, as if afraid if he was to take a wrong step, Lily would curse him, wand or no wand.

He took a relieved sigh when Harry was safely tucked in Lily's arms again, finally stopped crying.

"He's got your hair, James. But the eyes are definitely Lily's." Sirius said after peeking on the baby.

James grimaced, "I thought he was a Metamorphmagus because I remembered when I took him from the baby room, he did have black hair."

Alice smacked the back of James' head, earning a grateful look from Lily and bemused look from Frank. Until his wife turned to look at him.

"Please tell me you didn't think that our Neville is a Metamorphmagus as well?" Alice retorted.

Frank laughed nervously. Both witches rolled their eyes.

"It's neat, isn't it?" Peter quipped.

When everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows, he swallowed nervously before continuing, "I meant, both your sons born on the same day. Eleven years from now, they will be in Hogwarts together. Perhaps sharing dorm in Gryffindor."

Remus smiled, "True, Wormtail."

"And they will definitely be sorted into Gryffindor," Sirius flung his arm to Peter's shoulders.

Lily and Alice looked at each other and smiled.

"Harry look. You have your very first friend. Say 'hi' to Neville," Lily said to the baby.

Harry gave her a yawn.

Alice took a seat on Lily's bed, both cuddling the baby so that they faced each other.

"Protect each other, will you?" Alice said softly, reminding everyone that they were in the middle of a war.

"We'll end this war for them. I promise you, we will," said James as he gave a kiss to Lily's temple.

xFINx


End file.
